Calvin Curtin
Calvin Curtin was the 11th place contestant from Survivor: Time & Change - Buckeye Battles. Cal was a member of the original Merah tribe and despite being on the outs of the core majority alliance, was never labeled as a huge target and always voted on the right side of the numbers early on. As a result, Cal was able to involve himself in the first major blindsides of the game involving Emma Shirley and Hannah Rensko and also keep himself safe through strong challenge performance. At the swap stage of the game, Cal was placed on the newly-all-male Kelabu tribe and was spared from elimination for a few weeks, despite again being on the outs of the majority alliance within the new Kelabu tribe as well. Cal's relationship with Will Wahl and Jake Henson, although shaky, kept him alive in the game to the point where he was on the brink of making the merge pending one more challenge. However, the initial target for that week for Kelabu, Jackson Tinsley, ended up winning individual immunity in a surprise twist that led Will and Jake to resorting to voting Cal out instead. During the days leading up to tribal, Cal believed that everyone was in agreeance to turn on Jake and vote him out, which was far from the truth. Although Jake and Will had decided to redirect their votes at Cal, the remainder of the Kelabu tribe (Vinny Bonta, Tyler Allen and Jackson) managed to re-establish their alliance last second and direct their votes at Will instead. In a last second attempt to save Will, Jake whispered to Will at the tribal council ceremony to play his second idol to save himself. Will adhered to the warning and played his idol correctly, thus negating all votes his way and sending Cal home. Biography I was born and mostly raised in Canton Ohio to a lower middle class family attending Perry High School. I was an avid debater and cross country runner during my time in high school. Coming to Ohio State I enrolled in Army ROTC and have been occupied with that ever since. I have spent summers in the wilderness of Kentucky/Ohio as well as the jungles of Thailand. I'm a trusting and reliable person who can bear the unbearable of physical tasks as I've been trained to do so. Pre-Game Survey Answers Contestant Name: '''Calvin Curtin '''Major(s): Political Science & International Studies Minor(s): Russian & Military Science Hometown: Canton, Ohio Birthday: February 13th, 1995 What Are Your Major Campus Involvements? Army ROTC, BuckeyeThon. What Are Three Words To Describe You? Humorous, Talkative, Realistic. What Are Your Favorite Hobbies? Running, strategy games, vexillology, baseball. What Are You Most Passionate About? Politics. What Are Three Of Your Pet Peeves? Tardiness, stupidity, abusing authority. What Is Your Personal Claim to Fame? n/a Do You Have Any Hidden/Special Talents? I can stay awake for obscene amounts of time. Like 40-50 hours. Do You Have A New Years Resolution? If So, What Is It? Gain weight. Who Is Your Inspiration In Life? My father, he's been a traditional blue-collar worker with everything thrown at him in life and still produced two decent children. What Is Your Dream Job? Astronaut, completely unrealistic though. If You Could Live Anywhere In The World, Where Would It Be? Switzerland, mainly to travel Europe. Survivor Contestant You Are Most Like? I haven't watched the show in over a decade so I don't really remember anyone like me. Reason For Playing Survivor: Time & Change? To do something other than hurting my liver in my last semester here. Why Will You Win? I adapt to and overcome any challenge. Anything Else Cool You'd Like To Share? I like endurance challenges a lot.